Mujer Prohibida
by ASUKA02
Summary: Porque Menma sabía que era un acto prohibido, pero mientras Sakura existiera él la desearía, mientras ella no lo rechazara no la obligaría, dejo caer la prenda y se olvido del mundo. OneShot MenmaSaku.


**Personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, mundo U/A**

.

.

* * *

*****MUJER PROHIBIDA*** **

**By ASUKA02**

**.**

**.**

Escucho las risas de Naruto en el patio de la casa y soltó un resoplido, estaba muerto de envidia, Menma Uzumaki, quería estar en el lugar de su hermano gemelo, apretó los puños y fue directo hacia donde sabia la encontraría a ella, Sakura Haruno.

Tres minutos después, aferrado a la cintura de Sakura la apreso contra su cuerpo y la pared de su habitación, hundió los dedos en su carne hasta llegar a causarle dolor, un dolor placentero, con las manos en la nuca del atractivo joven ella se apego a él tanto como le fuera posible, mordió con lujuria el labio inferior de la chica, Haruno no pudo reprimir un gemido que quedó atrapado cuando la boca del chico volvió a tapar la suya y su lengua volvió a ir al encuentro de la de ella, como si eso fuera lo único que necesitara, no importaba nada si estaban juntos.

Sakura logró separarse de su boca y dejo un pequeño camino de mordiscos desde la mandíbula del hombre hasta el hombro, logrando que el moreno no pudiera reprimir un par de sordos gemidos. Menma se sentía en la gloria, la pelirosa lo acariciaba como si él fuera rubio, como si él se llamara Naruto, como si lo que hicieran no fuera prohibido, pensó que tendría que someterla, pero al verla tan participativa era mejor que un sueño erótico.

—Sakura, a partir de ahora serás mía. —susurro con voz ronca en su oído.

Ella no respondió, lo beso en la boca con urgencia, presa del deseo no tuvo paciencia para terminar de desabotonar la camisa, arranco los botones de la camisa negra del chico haciéndolo soltar un gruñido, él tenía un cuerpo musculoso y fuerte, apretó sus pectorales mientras se besaban…

Menma sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que Sakura entrara en razón y lo apartara dejándolo medio muerto, se desabrocho los pantalones sacando su dura hombría, levanto la falda de la joven, la tanga se deslizo hasta el suelo, separo las piernas de la femenina y lo hizo, con un solo movimiento la penetro, fue como ganar cien medallas de oro en las olimpiadas olímpicas, esto no tenia precio.

Comenzó a embestirla con fuerza mientras la escuchaba gemir de placer, la pared era de madera y hacia mucho ruido, Menma sonrió con malicia sobre su cuello, quería que Naruto los escuchara, que ella ya no tuviera ninguna oportunidad con Naruto. Abrió su blusa y besos sus pechos, ella se retorcía mordiéndose el labio con los ojos cerrados, recorría con sus manos hábiles el cuerpo de Sakura, necesitaba más que esas caricias, más que esa unión de cuerpos, quería que fuera suya, siempre.

.

.

La hizo gozar, quería restregárselo en la cara a su hermano, pero aun no terminaba, con la piel perlada en sudor juntos como nunca habían estado antes, ella tenía la piel marcada de besos y mordiscos, Menma seguía moviéndose hasta que su deseo se hizo realidad, se quedo quieto mientras llenaba su interior con su semen, después de ahora ya nada sería igual.

Menma abrió los ojos, estaba de pie frente al lavamanos, solo, con la respiración agitada, se vio en el espejo estaba completamente vestido, con la frente sudada y los pupilas dilatadas, limpio con papel higiénico la prueba del delito y salió al encuentro de los demás. Sakura seguía sentada en las piernas de su hermano, Menma se había masturbado pensando en su cuñada, y no consideraba ese hecho como algo malo, creía fielmente que malo sería si hiciera realidad sus fantasías con ella.

—¡Menma tardaste siglos! —se quejo Karin fingiendo molestia.

Menma abrió los brazos enseñándole sus blancos dientes, ella, su prima y novia no dudo en abrazar al pelinegro y él la beso en los labios de la manera que le gustaría besar a su cuñada.

—¡Hey, hay un niño aquí! —se quejo Sakura.

Menma se aparto y vio al pequeño, —sobrino, esto es lo que se hace con una mujer, aprende para que tengas éxito con ellas.

Sakura cubrió los ojos del su hijito de tres añitos, Naruto interrumpió el beso para dar un anuncio, —¡ejem, ejem!… tengo que anunciar algo.

—No me digas que estas otra vez embarazada. —especulo Karin viendo el vientre plano de su amiga.

Naruto sonrió como una hiena, la barbacoa seguía oliendo delicioso y el sol brillaba en lo más alto, abrazo delicadamente la cintura de su esposa y Sakura cubrió las manos de Naruto con las suyas, Menma podía sentir el amor de esos dos con solo verlos juntos.

Después de la muerte de sus padres Menma se había ido a vivir fuera de Japón, su hermano siempre le hablaba de una tal Sakura-chan y él no le daba importancia hasta que la conoció justo el día de la boda de su hermano.

—¡Nos iremos a vivir a Osaka, a Sakura-chan le han ofrecido un trabajo en una clínica allá y yo emprenderé un nuevo negocio!. —conto alegremente Naruto.

Sí, todo había cambiado, pero no como en la fantasía de Menma, Sakura seguía casada con su hermano y por lo visto seria para siempre, ahora ni siquiera la podría ver, se sentía desesperado, pero como todo buen Uzumaki, forzó una sonrisa y los felicito.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: después de ver tantos fan-art MenSaku me quede con la curiosidad, me fui a buscar un fanfic de ellos pero los pocos que habían estaba en ingles, :-( así que me senté a escribir esto, sigo amando el NaruSaku pero Menma me resulta tan varonil y sexy. XD


End file.
